Welcome to town
by Zaine N' Donut
Summary: A new face shows up in HTT,but is he too much for the friends to handle? Rated M for a little language and adult scenes.
1. New Neighbor

Chapter 1:New neighbor  
>_<p>

It was early morning,around 6:30. A pink chipmunk wearing sweat clothes was jogging with earphones in both ears, jogging for the past 20 minuets she noticed a large blue bus pulling up to a buss stop. It seemed to have dozens of people on board, but only one person stepped out. She could make out his appearance for across the street, he was a brown and black raccoon, he wore a short-sleeved jacket, with black jeans and boots to match. He also carried a small breifcase. It had been a while since Happy Tree Town had any new residence, and this seemed like a good opportunity to get a new jogging buddy.

She looked both ways, twice,and quickly made her way over before he started to leave. She made her way behind him and was a distracted by his "lower region".  
>Snapping out of her two second trance, she lifted her head and finally spoke. "Hello there,and welcome to HTT". He jumped a little and turned to his newly met stranger with a small surprised look. "Wha-oh um hey,whats good"? He said with still a little bit of shock. She noticed that half his other arm was a bit more bright, as if it were burnt.<p>

"Your new around here right?" She said with her usual smile. "Um yeah,I am. My old place was sort of getting to familiar." he said with now instead of shock, now confusion.

He looked as if he was strugguling with his map.

"You having trouble with the map"? "Yeah um,do you know where this is"?

She observed the map,it was a basic map showing stores, schools etc. What she was looking at was the area surrounded by a green area that was in her neighboorhood, more conveniently right next door to her! She got a little to excited while he looked at her confused as if she were crazy. "Um,you o.k"?  
>"That place,thats your house right"? "Yeah." "Your my new neighbor ,follow me i'll lead you there." Confused as hell,woth no idea where he's going,he decided to follow her regardless.<p>

The walk for a while was quite, she had to do something to break it. "Sooo, what your name again?" "I never told you." "Mind telling me now ?" she asked. He smiled a little at her frustration. "Well,if you must know its Zaine,with an 'I'." he said as he folded the map in his jacket pocket.  
>"Zaine huh? Very creative." "Thanks, Im sure my parents were probly up all night thinking of na-" "Here we are." He was cut off by her, she ponted at his house, it was a standard two story black painted house. "Oh,well uh thanks. Now I can finally sleep in a bed and not a buss seat." he noticed as if she were thinking to herself.<p>

"You ok?" he asked in a little of a concerned mood. "Huh? Oh well, I was just thinking that uh,um..." she trailed off "That what?" "That if you had any furniture or stuff like that,that's all." she sounded as if she changed her mind about something at the last minuet. "Well, if the service I paid for is any good, then it should all be there already. "Oh, that's good." "Yep,well im gonna go get some sleep,i f you were looking for a tour of my new house then youll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Oh,well ok. See you later a guess?" "Maybe around 5:00,at least thats when I hope my alarm wakes me up." "Heh heh,alrighty later."

As she started to make her way back her,she thought about her new neighbor. He was nice, he looked pretty smart, not to bad of clothing. But most of all,  
>he was damn sexy.<p>

As he inserted the key into the door, he noticed the beautiful large orange sun raising. "Times like this, I wish I had someone else to watch it with." He stared for a few more moments and stepped moment he opened the door he was surprised at what he saw, his hired help made his home just the way he told them to. To the left was a long brown couch that seated four people, a small coffie table in the middle and a large HDTV.

To the left in the next room there was a long table that could seat a whole family, across the room it was a dresser with at leas two dozen trophies and awards. The next room was the kitchen. Table in the middle, fridge on the corner, basic

After the small self-tour he headed up stairs and look for the room, after opening the doors to the closet, and bathroom. he finnaly found his room. He dropped his luggage and dropped if if he were dead."Aaah,nice comfy,and doesnt smell like a hobbo. I am not gonna miss those buss chairs after two days. Exept that the bumping got me sleepy." Before he drifted off, he set his alarm for 4:30 pm. "Always good to be a little early." He said to himself.

He made his was to his closet and came out in a pair of brown and black stripped pj's.

He made his way to his bed, pulled the covers over his body and drifted off. A little excited for whats to come later that day.

Meanwhile at Giggles house, she was undressing out of her sweat clothes when she got an unexpected call. "Who of all people would be calling this earl-, lemme guess." Not to her surprise it was lammy. "Hey Giggles, how you doin this fine morining!" Giggles let out a sigh. "Lammy why are you up this early, shouldnt you of all people be sleep?" Lammy's doctor said she sould have timed sleeping hours, mostly everyone thought she was crazy even after she was done with talking to pickles.

"Sorry, I woke up to Shifty, and Lifty robbing my house." "What! Are they still there?" "Nope." Lammy said happily. Giggles was confused "How?" "I had one of Flippys handguns and scared them of." "How did you get one of-" "Flaky." Giggles was cut off. "Oh, well just glad your not hurt. But I gotta get dressed so Ill see you later, you remember what today is right?" "Yeah I remember, I'll see you there." almost hanging up the phone giggle realised thet she forgot to tell about her new neighbor. "Lammy wai- fuck!" fealing defeated she didcided to head to the shower.

_  
>A.N Please be nice this is my first story,i hope you like where its going because im trying to please people. So yeah tell me what ya think.<br>LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nice to meet you.  
>_<p>

Zaine had a problem, his alarm clock was ringing nonstop, but he was to lazy to get up. "There's gotta be some way..." Zaine noticed his briefcase just little inches away. He lazily reached and opened the case and pulled out an MP-412 Revolver. "Say your parayers you noisy bastard." Like an expert marksman he placed a bullet in between the 5 and 03 on the 5:03 clock. "OK, now that that's done,  
>I guess its time to get dressed." He lifted up the covers and pulled off his sleeping hat to wave his long dreadlocks around. (Did I not mention the dreadlocks last chapter? Sorry). He pulled off his pj shirt and pants and dragging his self into his bathroom-sized closet. He surveyed his clothes wondering what to wear. "Hmm, today I'm thinking...black." With a lazy smile he searched through for abot a good few moments. He returned out of the closet wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a gold skull wearing a red jeweled crown, and black pant sporting the same thing on both back pockets. "Ok just one..more..thing.." he searched until he found the same short-sleeved jacket he wore this morning. He then slipped on a pair of black tennis shoes and was ready to go.<p>

"Ok now time to talk to that chipmunk next doo-crap, ok bathroom first,THEN go next door." Rushing as fast as he could he opened every door on the second floor looking franticly for the bathroom.  
>"No, no, no, no, damit, YES!" He rushed in almost breaking the door, unzipped his pants and...well you know. As he sighed in releif the doorbell ringed through the house "Wow, really? Now? Now I gotta go and-oh hello there" A speaker with a push-to talk button was placed right above the toilet, he lifted his hand and pushed the red glowing button. "Uhm, hello?" "Oh crap, didnt notice that there." "Oh, hey uh chick from next door. What was your name again?" "Giggles, didn't I tell you this morning?" "Uh no." "Oh, well can you come with me, I wanna introduce you to some people."<br>(oh great, I suck at meeting new people.) "Aight, Ill be down in a sec." He zipped his pants back up,flushed then made his way downstairs. He opened the door to see a pink chipmunk wearing pink skinny jeens, pink jacket, shoes, and an undershirt that was.. "Pink?" "What, something wrong with what Im wearing?" "No, no I didn't say that its just...a little bright is all."

"Well what about you, your wearing all that black." "Well at least I won't ruin any ones 20/20 vision, speaking of black Ill be right back." He sprinted upstairs for a few moments and rushed back."OK,  
>im read lets go." "Kay, its only 2 blocks from here, just follow me."<p>

As Zaine and Giggles walked, Zaine was familiarizing his surrounding to get accustomed to the place. While he was doing that a question snapped in his head. "Um, not to be rude but uhh...where are we going again?"  
>"Oh right, i didnt tell you that either did I?" "There anything ELSE you forget to tell me? Are you an alien here to destroy the earth?" "No, im pretty sure i'd know if i were an alien or not."<br>"Right,your to hot to be an alien anyway." he said under his breath a little angry at here reaction. "Hmm what was that?" " I said you never answered my question, where the hell are we going? "Oh, right, were going to my friend Flaky's birthday party." Zain stopped walking "Hey, whats wrong." "A birthday party?" "Yeah." "With balloons,and a lot of people?" "Yeah." "And...CAKE right."  
>"Um yeah, average birthday stuff." Giggles was a little sacred as Zaine made a face that made him look mad, snapping back to his usual looke he looked at Giggles with a small smile. "Well shit, we need to walk faster where is the place!" Giggles pointed to the house across the street. "In the back yard right over there." "Oh,ok then." Zaine was embarrased and looked like an idiot.<p>

After Giggles small face palm she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the front door. She knocked on the door and they sat their and waited. "So...how many people we talkin here." "Oh you know,  
>just alot." "Great." "Whats wrong, bad at meeting new people?" "Actually yes, I tend to not have anything to talk about." "Well, what do you know most of ?" "Military, guns, video games, tech stuff,<br>and drugs." Giggles was wide eyed. "What, was the last one!" Zaine now wide eyed was trying to think "Uh um co-cooking! Yeah cooking." The door finally opened to reaveal a purple beaver with a stupid looking party hat.

"Hey Giggles and uh weird looking dude." Zaine was a little frustrated at this point. "Yeah, hey to you to bucktooth." The beaver got angry and turned to Giggles. "Now befor you say anything. Toothy this is Zaine, Zaine this is Toothy. Zaines new here and I thought it would be good to introduce him to everyone else." "Fine whatever, just come on out back." "Jeez Giggles, I hope all your friends arent this cranky."  
>"There not, now come on hurry!" "Coming, coming."<p>

As they walked through the house they came up to the glass sliding through where Zaine had a good look at everyone, he then started to panic. "Oh crap, hey wheres the bathroom !" "Why didn't you go before we left ?" Giggles said frustrated. "Well I did, but now I have to go after seeing ALL those people I have to go now!" "Your that bad at meeting new people ?" Giggles was surprised someone like Zaine would be nervous, well she did just meet him this morning. "Well when you said 'friends' i was thinking about three or four people, but thats like Fifteen people! Now im nervous, and now i have to pee. So for the love of God where is the bathroom !" Giggles sighed in disappointment "Second door to the right on that hallway." she pointed down the hall and Zaine rushed like the flash to the bathroom.

"Just wait for me ill be out in a sec !" "Fine, just hurry." After Zaine finished and zipped his pants up ,he stared at himself in the mirror and started to think. (OK Zaine, your training never did help with this, but its time to ranger up or fuck up. Three deep breaths, then exhale.) He followed his procedure and felt a little better. It was either make some friends now, or be a loner forever.

He stepped out the bathroom and faced Giggles. "Alright, I'm ready." "Finally, lets go." "Hey this is serious for me ok." "Hm, whatever." They made it back to the slideing door. For Zaine time slowed down, as Giggles hand reached for the handle and slid open the door he mustve said 'fuck' at least 200+ times.

Finally when the door opened and the moment they stepped outside Zaine was able to count the amout of people there (13,14,17 people.) "You, ok Zaine?" "Yeah, at least there not all staring at me." Toothy over heard this and got a very devious plan.

Toothy stopped the loud music and took over the microphone. "Hey everyone, Giggles is here and she brought someone new!" Within a split second everones attention was faced at Giggles and Zaine. Zaine gave a death look over at Toothy whose smile was now replaced by fear. (Im gonna kill that little purple faggot) He noticed back at everyone still staring at them. Zaine placed a hand over his face trying to avoid some embarrassment for his sake. Giggles saw this and placed a hand over his shoulder. "You ok ?" "JUST..." Giggles snapped her hand back. "sigh, just get me some cake and I'll be fine." "Well thats about 20 minuets later and after singing Happy Birthday to the b-say girl first."

Zaine turned around to see a yellow rabbit holding juice in his hand with a smile, he then extends his hand to introduce himself. "The names Cuddles, hows it goin ?" Fellling a little less stressed Zaine extended his hand "Names Zaine, with an 'I'." they shook hand and Zaine couldnt help but make a small smile. (This may not be to hard after all)

Meanwhile across the street in a two story house two green Raccoon were watching the party and focused on Zaine "Hmm, Interesting."

A.N There second chapter done, if you dont like it or if anything wrong dont be afraid to tell me. Im just starting and I could use some tips. Till then fragg ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Zaine was getting to know everyone pretty well, he even had a few thing in common with a few of them and wondered why he was so nervous in the first place. About 20 minuets in Zaine was already drunk off his ass, him and Cuddles were having a usual drunk conversation.

"Hey uh yellow guy."

"Its Cuddles dude why cant you -hic- remember? Maybe you should cool down on the drinks eh?"

"Oh bull your more drunk than me, at least I don't have hiccups."

"Hey hey hey...hey. Thats only because ive been drinking to fast, ive already finished more than you."

"Oh think your hot shit huh? Bet a can drink faster then you."

"Yeah, prove it."

"Fine ya banana, on my mark."

Giggles couldn't help but notice her boyfriend chug as fast as he could almost in synce with Zaine. "Your boyfriends drunk again." Giggles noticed Petunia standing right behind her scaring her a little. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"Aren't you gonna stop him ?"

"Nah, hes having fun. Besides we gotta let the new guy talk to someone." Petunia shrugged and glanced at the drunk duo once more and had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey Gigs, your not planning on cheating on him anytime soon are you ?"

Giggles was shocked and gave a death stare at her. "No Pets, why the hell would you think that?"

"Just asking 'cause I wanted to give the new guy a 'proper welcome' if you know what I mean." Petunia had a proud smile on her face like she just saved a life. Giggles just stared with an angry confused face. She facepalmed herself and stared at her again, still with that look of pride. "Petunia your a whore." She seemed shocked by this.

"Giggles, look carefully at him then look me in they eys that you wouldn't do the same." Giggles stared back at them paying close attention. "Well..." "Gigs, I'm waiting" Giggles stared for a few moments until it hit her "Oh my God..."

"You see it now right ?"

"Ok on second though, I think I will be cheating in a little bit."

"Ah ah ah I called him first, shouldve said something first."

"Well I was this morning, but then I remembered Cuddles, if i wouldve noticed THAT then...dammit."

"Hm sucks for you." Giggles was about to say something but heard Toothy yealling for everyone. "Alright guys cakes done come and get some, but Birthday Girl gets the first piece."

As with everyone Zaine got up and streched a bit. "Anyone else wondering why the cakes done AFTER we sung Happy Birthday." Cuddles shurged just as confused. "I dont know, but it better be good if it took this long, im guessing its a little akward to blow out a candle on a cupcake. Wonder what kind of cake it is." Oooh I hope its Rum Cake, one of my old friends made the best Rum Cake on the planet." "Your telling me people actually make cake with rum ?" "Damn your late, c'mon lets go see."

As everyone made there way to the kitchen, a very big kitchen at that. Damn, this place is bigger than my old jobs lobby." As everyone took there seats a blue squirrel and blue anteater came out of a couple of double doors carrying a wedding sized cake, probobly more than enough to feed everyone.

(My God i havn't seen a cake that huge since...fuck ive never seen a cake that big.) Zaine then, guess what had to use the bathroom again. "Fuuuuck." "Whats wrong ?" "I gotta pee again ill be back later." "M'kay but hurry though."

Zaine made his way back to the bathroom...again. "Alright just need to unzip the ol' pants here.." Zaine spent his time doing his buisness he thought he felt something in his head. He scratched it for a second but it still continued. "Why is my head so frickin'...oh" He looked up to see a speder hanging over his head, he could see all its facial features.  
>"Ok dont panic, dont panic..." The spider opened its eyes and mouth as if it were to attack,and at this point Zaine freaked out. "PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!" He dashed out the bathroom door patting his head checking if it was sitll there. The spider crawled nex to the bathroom door and Zaine backed up so far he went into the next room.<p>

But while he was backing up he felt several stings in his back, as if a whole group of people were stabbing him with a pocket knife. "Ah what the fuck was tha- oh." He turned around to see a red timd looking porcupine,she looked at him like he was weilding a gun at her. "Um sorry 'bout that, i tend to curs when i get angry."

She still looked at him in fear but then remembered what Toothy said about a new guest. "Y-your the n-new guy right?" "Oh um, yep thats me uh arent you the birthday girl? " Flaky looked away y-yeah, thats me." (Great, she's scared of me and i didnt't even kill anyone yet.)

"Well shouldt you be downstairs, everyones about to sing you Happy Birthday." "B-but, theres so many people, and I have to sit in the middle...of them...singing...to me..." (OK never mind about being scared, shes just the most timid person on the planet)

Zaine snapped his fingers "Ok it seems your nervious.." Flaky looked with a terrified face "..very nervous. Now heres what I do, inhale 3 times, then exhale slowly."

Flaky followed his advice aout 3 times and closed her eyes. "Better?" she looked up and put on a small shy smile "A-a little."Zaine smiled and decided to walk her downstairs. "Thats good, now come on lets get you off this cold floor before ya catch a cold." he helped her up and they finally walked out of her room "Th-thank you, that helped a little."

"No problem, but uh do you mind if i get a few extra pieces of cake? I havn't eatin' anything since this morning." "Um sure, go ahead."

And with that they both walker down the stairs.

M'kay another chapter done, tell what you think (no really please reviews make me happy) and ill keep doin what i do. Soo um yeah bye...go...stop reading and leave!...Ok screw it im walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Blood.

* * *

><p>Everyone was was happy eating their cake, but not as much as Zaine who found out that it actually WAS Rum Cake.<p>

(This is the third greatest deay of my life, and I didn't even kill anyone yet) With a smile on, and over a dozen new friends Zaine felt like God finally took his turn on him. After a while everyone was about finished and heading out the door with Flaky and Toothy waving everyone off. "Later, see ya, see you tommorrow Cuddles. Bye Zaine. Hope you don't come back." Toothy said that last sentance under his breath but Zaine heard it perfectly. "Still holdin a grudge 'ey big tooth ? Here this outta change your opinion." Ziaine reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a shiny object and tossed it to Toothy. Toothy catched it with ease, he looked at the object and his eyes widened in size, the same with Flaky standing next to him.

It was a straight solid gold lighter with a "Z" initial. "This...this is solid gold." Toothy was still a bit surprised "But what am I supposed to do with it? " Zaine looked at him with a tired smile. "Keep it, sell it hell I dont care whatever." Zaine yawned while they both stared at the small golden lighter. "Do whatever you want to do,  
>I just dont want you to be pissed at me the whole time Im here." "But why are you just GIVING me this?" Zaine sihed and rubbed his eyes a little. "Look, Im just trying to keep enemies here as low as possible. Ever here the phrase 'One enemy is an enemy to many'?" Toothy nodded his head and looked at it one final time "Well..thanks, I think im gonna hold on to this for a while."<br>"You should take it everywhere you go, never know when youll need it. Hell a rubberband save my life once." "How ?" this confused Flaky ALOT. "Eh its a long story, and its gettin late. I'll see you guys later." With that he waved them goodbye while Toothy took the other direction to his home.

Zaine reached his front door and nearly fell to the floor. "So. Tired. Need. Bed." Zaine was snapped out of his tired trance when he heard a loud crash. "oh well fuck the key." Zaine blasted open the door with a mighty kick and the sight on the other side was a sight that would make any home owner want blood. His house was a messed, things were turned over, broken, messy,and misplaced.  
>But he wasn't paying attention to this, oh now. The real thing he was focused on the middle of the room. A green raccoon wearing a fedora looked in shock at Zaine while another held a knife to a tied up Giggles. His sight shifted downward towards the floor,and at this sight Zaine's eyes were burning in anger.<p>

"You. Broke. My. FUCKING. TV!" The two Raccoons looked in unison, and within a split second the one with the knife charged him. Zaine pulled out his MP-412 revolver and placed a shot in the attackers knee. He dropped in pain and aimed at the other. "Wait, wait, wait, we'll leave." "Oh, its too late for that." He placed a bullet in his groin and let him suffer for a few seconds and placed one in his skull. He walked over to the other who was trying to crawl out the front door. He noticed Zaine and stopped his attemp with fear in his eyes, Zaine then kneeled to his level on the ground

"That was and $800 Samsung 1080p LCD TV, and you and your friend just broke it." He placed the gun over his head and the green intruder whimpered. "Oh come on, hell isnt that bad. Im sure that it-"  
>he cut himself off with some small laughter. "Man couldn't say that with a straght face, see ya later ya waste of oxygen." and with that he placed a bullet into his left eye.<p>

Zaine lifted himself up and decided to untie Giggles "There ya go princess, you alright? " "Why did you call me- never mind." she was taking several deep breaths (She mustv'e been tied up for a long time)  
>She finally settled down and stood herself up. "So, you um gonna tell me how this happened ?" Giggles sighed and took a seat on the couch and patted for him to sit next to her.<p>

"Okay, so I was walking home about to head inside when I noted your lights on and door cracked open, I heard crashing sound and thought I should check in. I cracked open the door a little to look inside but I didnt see anyone on the first floor. I only took a few steps inside but one of them grabbed me from behind and tied me to that damn chair and locked the door. A few minuets while they were still stealing stuff you kicked down the door and well...you know the rest." Zaine looked as if he paid very close attention wich he did.

"I see...well you go on back home, Ill have to clean this stuff up and thank God I have insurance on that TV." Zainestodd and opened the door for Giggles like a gentalmen. While she walked away but turned back around to say one last thing. "Oh by the way Zaine, your crazy as fuck!" He Simply smiled and yelled back "Already seen four, all of them say theres no hope!" He closed the door and like nothing happend he went back into his tired trance. "Okay, time for bed. Ill clean this stuff up tommorrow." he headed back up to his room and didnt even bother taking of his clothes. Zaine fell into his bed and fell asleep in probobly record time not caring about next morning.

* * *

><p>He was in his bathroom taking more pills, he was woken up in the middle of the night by the same nightmare he'd been having for a month now. He looked at himself in the mirror, his green fur was a mess. He was sweating badly and too tired to care. He walked back into his room, opened his closet and looked at the nametag on his military uniform.<p>

Lt. Flippy J. Alcatraz.

Scarred permenently from a war years ago. His PTSD felt as if it was getting worse over the years, and that the pills may soon be defective. He placed his uniform back and picked looked over at a picture of him and Flaky with a small hears drawn in the corner. he picked up the picture and sighed deeply.

"I promise Ill keep it under controle, for you." he placed down the picture and flopped himself back in his bed and headed off to sleep, porbobly going to have the same nightmare again.

* * *

><p>She woke up with the sun spilling brightness on her face. She lifted herself out of her bed and silently walked into her small bathroom. She glanced in the mirror. Her bright red fur,messy bed hair, dangerous quils on her back, and her most notible feature, the white flakes that covered them. She felt happy, she had good friends, a loyale boyfriends, and she was finally 21. She giggled as she thought that she was finally the legal dinking age.<p>

She took her brush and started fixing her hair and did daily morning procedures. Make breakfast, brush teeth,watch tv. She sat in front of the tv for a few hours untile her phone started ringing.  
>She picked up the phone and smiled at the voice. "Mornin' Flaky, sorry I missed yesterday...I feel like an asshole."it was Flippy, his voive was sad and tired. "Oh it's alright i know you were busy yesterday you dont have to be sad." Flippy was busy with a meeting at the police dep. He was the 'sheriff' of the town.<p>

"Yeah but I just at least wanted to wish you a late Happy Birthday. I didn't miss anything special did I ?" "Oh nothing much. We did have Rum Cake but a saved you a piece, you wouldve had two but the new guy was beggung for an extra piece."New guy ?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Giggles introduced everyone to her new neighbor, he reminds me of you a little."

"Oh really." "Well, not that much. Why dont you come over and Ill show you where he lives. Give him a proper introduction." "M'kay, ill be over when I leave work." they both hung up the phone. Flippy got ready for work while Flaky watched more tv.

Flippy walked toward the police dep. in his police uniform. He figured it was the best place to work after his time in the war. As he walked toward his office he wved his co-workers good morningand head to his office. He sat in his chair and got as comfortable as he could. All he had to do was sit, wait, and listen for anything on the radio. It was pretty easy because theres been little to no crime when the town found out he was working there. "Hell, I might as well get a nap in."

Later at Zaine's house, he was finally finished cleaning up after last night. "M'kay Im done cleaning now,but since my ne tv's not gonna come for a week I might as well do something productive." He thought for a while when he remembered his 'fragile' box upstairs. He climbed uo the stairs, into his room and reachedinto the back of his closet to pull out a large metal box.

Opening it revealed dozens of firearms. "Now,what to use first."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter done. This took a while cause i got lazy half-way through (and rushed through some). kinda close in this chap because the word 'shot' was spelled...well just look on your keyboard left of 'O'... yeah well see ya.<strong>


	5. Guess who

Chapter 5: Guess Who

A.N Hey guys you...don't even reads authors notes do you. Thats fine but when I stop this story don't be all like wtfbbq dude! (BTW I think my writing getting better)  
>_<p>

"Hmm lets see M95 bullpup rifle, M4 Carbine, ooh M1911 and...eww who put and Ak in here. Well I guess I can-" Zaine while looking through his chest of treasures and while talking to himself, was interupted by a knocking at the door. (Damnit, bet its that pink chick again.) Reluctantly he gets up and heads down to the door. He opens the door and the moment and wishes he never did.

"Hey there my names Flippy, I hear youre new here and I wanted to introduce myself." Zaine stood in the door with a and emotionless look on his face but snapped out of it once Flippy talked again.

"Hey, buddy. Did you hear me?"

"Oh uh yeah, just give me a sec will ya." He calmly closed the door then silently started to panic. (Okay just calm down, maybe they don't know about the guns,  
>or the drugs, or the two people I killed. Man I really need to stop doing this stuff.) He slid the box back into the closet and headed back down.<br>"Hey there, sorry 'bout that. My names Zaine, come on in why don't ya. But whipe your damn feet." Flippy casually walked in as he observed the inside of his house.  
>_<p>

Meanwhile over at Giggles house Flaky, and Petunia were having a visit.

"So, hows Flippy doing." Petunia asked as shed sipped some tea Giggles made.

"Oh, he's right next door greeting the new guy. Those two seem like they'll get along."  
>"Just hope they don't start fighting." Giggles interupted.<p>

"What makes you think they'll fight?"

"Well I dont know. I guess because one has a gun, and the other kills every living thing within a 2 mile radiuse if he hears, or sees anything voilent?  
>You know, that kinda stuff."<p>

"Giggles you scare me sometime you know that?" Giggles smiled at this and finshed up her tea.

"Why thank you Flaky."

"Wouldn't it me less of a fight and more of a murder? I havn't seen anyone yet to fight, or let alone stand up to evil."

"Yeah but something about him sacres me, like the first time I saw Evil." Flaky argued. "Something tells me that that if those tow fought...I don't know.

"Flaky, you worry to much. Just drink the damn tea and relax."

"Your right maybe I just...w-what was that?" Flaky said with some fear.

"What? I didn't- oh I heard it this time.."

Zaine handed a Flippy a cup of coffie and sat in his nicknamed "Man Chair" they say watching TV until Flippy spoke.

"So, how do you like it here so far?"

"Eh no complaints, except how fucking cold it is at night. But other than that noithin else." "Well it's nice to see your getting aquainted."

(Jeez this guys looks tuff in a uniform, but he's as soft as butterfly...hmm) "Hey um...Flippy is it?" "Yeah?"

Zaine pulls out his revolver and points it at Flippy who looked as if death was standing over him. "P-put that away please." "Why whats the matter, never stared down a gun barrel before? Scary feelin aint it? I remember the first time I did. And do you wanna know I figured out when he pulled the trigger?" Zaine pulled the trigger and at that moment Flippy jumped over the couch where he was sitting. "HA HA, it was a blank! Zaine laughed as she shot another Oh crap I gotcha good. He he, or God i'm good...  
>hey budd, you hyperventalating over there?" Flippy was breathing non-stop and Zaine swore he heard some growling. "Damn buddy, didnt mean to scare ya that bad. No hard feeling" Zaine reached over the couch to help but Flippy turned and grasped his wrist. Flippy's eyes were no longer green but menecing yellow. He then smiled revealing razor sharp teeth. Zaine tried to yank his hand back but his grip was tight. "Jeez man you got anger issues I said was sorry, it was a joke damnit!"<p>

"Yeah, I know. But then again I was never really the one to enjoy those kind of things."

"Whoa Flippy did I scare your voice down to." Flippy smiled while he pulled out a bowie knife.

"No not really, but my 'friend' you did seriously piss me off. And while Ill admit though, it was a good little prank. Ohe and dont call me Flippy."

Zaine finally yanks his arm from his grip and pulls out his and pulls out his hollistered MP-412. "Fuck somethin tells me this won't be easy" Zaine tells himself under his breath. "Okay then what do you want me to call you then?"

He smiles and just simply says. "Evil would be nice."


	6. Killing the Devil

**A.N So here we are again to read what I call a story. Now before we start have to tell yo tha- what the Zaine wtf are you doing here! Theres nothin to drink in my fridge so im just raiding yours a little. If you take my cinimmon rolls im gonna smack you- oh hell no. Quick note guys im experimenting with POV's now. Zaine get back here!**

* * *

><p>Killing the Devi.<p>

* * *

><p>Zaine's POV Ow ow ow my leg. He dodged the bullet. slashed my leg, and ran upstairs in like 5 seconds. Well I know this guys no amateur for sure. Alright Im not gonna kill 'em by standing here. the bullet grazed his cheek and he left a blood trail, I followed it upstairs and what I saw pissed me off a little. The blood trail split up and led to every door in the hallway, he could be in any one and ambush me. Okay just gotta chill lets kick the first one! Oke so hes not in the closet. So I checked the next dor, and the next, and the one after that, and the next one after that until I came to the last one, my bedroom.<p>

God help me ifhe found anything in there. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door peeking inside every inch the door opened. I finally fully opened the door and there was no sigh of him. But the window was open. Did he run? "He what a wuss, I didnt even do anything seriouse he he already- GAAH!"

He came from behind strangling me with what I think was his shoelace. A shoelace? Really! Im not dying that way! I shot him in the foot and that seemed to work for only like a secon because when he backed off he came back charging full speed with his knife. I tried to shoot 'em again but he slashed my gun out of my hand.  
>I stopped his blade inches away from between my eyes, and I could see it getting closer.<p>

"Hmph your not that easy to kill like everyone else." He cuckled while trying harder to rip open my skull.

"Yeah well...you'know I had some...trainin' of course. It's not like I'd...carry a gun and...not know how to fight back!" I succecfully landed a kick to his groin (kinda unfair I know) and flipped him over the bed. Without thinking a sprinted into the hallway and headed for the closet. I pulled out my metal box and started shifting through until I found what I was looking for. "Flashbangs! Thank God!" Just aa I got up and looked behind me he was already making his way out of my room. His head was bleeding and he had the most sadistic smile on his face!

"Why dont you hold still! I promise it'll hurt less!" He started charging full speed. Calmly and simply I answered his question.

"No." I pulled the pin and dropped the explosive. I shut my eyes, and shuttered my ears and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>Flaky's POV<p>

"Im telling you we should go and check!"

"And Im tlling you that if you dont want your body to be spread into fifty pieces, we stay right here with the door locked!"

Me and Petunia were arguing. I didnt want the ney guy to get hurt, but Petunia was being way to selfish right now, I never even knew she could be selfish! "Ugh. Giggles what do you think?"

"I don really care were gonna die anyway. I mean come on when did a locked door stop him?" She answered extreamly calmy and took another sip of her tea before she spoke again. "Might as well go, make it aloth faster instead of waiting for him to bust down the door and rip us in half. Flaky's screams dont work anymore,  
>and neither do loud noises. Only way is to let him get it out of his system." She finished up her drink and sat the cup down. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to the bathroom, feel free to tell me your decision when I get back." And then she just walked off<p>

Me and Petunia took a quck glance at eachother and then back at the hallway where Giggles headed down.

"It kinda disturbes me that she said all that all so calmy, have you ever seen here like that before?"

"No. But she does have a point though, a locked door wont keep him out."

"But you dont know if hell even look over here!" I gave her a 'Really' look and she sighed in defeat. "Alright fine, I guess it wont matter when my head gets dismembered."

"Hey you never know he might just make it quick...yeah who am I kidding?" Noone thats for sure, I dont know why hes been harder to calm down more recently. It used to be just loud noises that made him calm, then all I would have to do is issue a quick yell and he wpuld be his old self. But almost nothing was working anymore. Im afriad of the day where the only way would be to kill him. But thats the problem, NOBODY can kill him.

Giggles finally came back "So, have you two decided yet?"

"Sadly yes, were going. But if I die slow I'm blaming you."

"You have noone else to blame except yourself if you cant run fast enough." Giggles opened up the front door "After you." she smiled as she led us out the door. "And hey maybe he didnt kill Zaine yet." Giggles saying that only made me panic even worse.

* * *

><p>Zaine's POV<p>

Even with my eares shut those things still pack a punch. I opened my eyes to see the damage on that sadistic bear. One arm over his eyes and a hand on his head he was definetly affected by it. But most importantly he dropped his knife. With no hesitation I rushed over ans snatched it frim his feet.  
>When he lowered his arms he was welcome by a stab into his torso. I pulled the blade back as he dropped to his knees, I delivered a hard knee to his jaw and caused him to fall backwards. "You little piece of shit...i swear...Im gonna kill you." He said while coughing up blood<p>

"S g Hej till Satan f r mig ont." I whispered to him as Stabbed his dying body. I stabbed him once again, and again, and again, and again. Until he stopped flinching. I stared at him for a few seconds until I placed my finger over his neck, checking for a pulse.

"Hm, hes dead...well thank God, and the genious behind flashbangs." I sighed in fustration because now I have to get rid of the body. My God only a week here and Ive already killed two theives and a cop. All this killing...I need a drink. I walked downstairs completly ignoring that i was covered in blood. And as soon as I opened the fridge of course, someone knocks at the door. "Grr always when I DONT want company. Give me a sec will ya!" God I cant even kill anyone without getting company.

I opened the door and kindly greeted my visitors. "Well if it isnt Red, Pink, and Blue." They were staring at me in complete shock as if I brutally murdered someone (Well I did but they didnt see me do it). "What? What are you starin' at?" I took a quick glance overe at the mirror in the next room.  
>"Oh right the blood, yeah thats what happens when someone threatens my life."<p>

"Who..did you kill..?" Flaky or Red as I like to call her asked me in a shuttered tone (Its alot easier to name them by color then just there name. Plus whos names their child Petunia? Really?)

"Some fuckin' sadistic green bear. This guy gives cops a bad rep." I rubbed my head, still in dire need of a drink I handed these three a deal.  
>"Hey do me a favour. Ill give you $300 each if you get rid of that body upstirs. 'Kay, thanks Ill be back in a sec." I ran to my pondering on what to drink.<p>

* * *

><p>Flaky's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it, it was hard to. Flippy dead on the floor. It felt like a small rumble on the earth, like the impossible happened. Or maybe thats just me shivering from the sight of his dead body. We just stared and stared at it like it was a new life form. "I...I c-can't believe this, I must be asleep,  
>Petunia pich me." And when she did, it definetly hurt.<p>

"So...someone actually killed evil. I feel like the apacolypse is gonna start soon." Giggles said still staring at the dead demon.

"Your not the only one...he mustive been- G-Giggles what are you doing!"

Giggles was delivering several blunt kicks to the body.  
>"This is for choking me to death with Cuddles organs! Snapping my neck! Decapitating me! Torturing me! Raping me!" With each kick she stated a reason why she disised the bear. While she kept delivering kicks Zaine came back upstairs with a bottle of Moscato.<p>

"I told you to dispose it, not beat it." Zaine chugged some of his drink before speaking again. "If you want somethin' done right..." Zaine placed his bottle down while he picked up Flippy's body by the collar of his uniform. He went downstairs and went through the back door.

"Wha-what are you doing with him?" I asked curious as to where he was taking him.

"Well the way I see it this body is wasted space. Wasted space is usually garbage, so Im throwing him in the trash."

"The trash!" Both Giggles and Petunia answered simultaneously while of course I stayed silent.

"Yeah. Pickup comes tomorrow mornin', might as well get rid of 'em now." He casually tossed the body into the garbage bin and started to roll into his front yard but stopped mid-way and turned around with a smile. "You guys act pretty calm to people dyin' dont you?" With that he turned around and continued on leaving us in his mid-lard backyard.

"He doesnt know yet does he?" Petunia asked.

"No." I answered

"Dont tell him just yet, I wanna see his reaction." Giggles with a smile suggested.

I sighed in dissapointment. "Ive got a headace, Im headed home." With thats I started my way back home

* * *

><p>Zaines POV<p>

I dropped myself upon the couch after a long shower,and several minuets of cleaning blood. I enjoyed my small self-break until the phone started ringing. I Picked myself up to answer and but soon wish i broke the phone in the first place.

"Hello?"

"_Hey buddy,hows life treatin_'?"

"How in hell did you get my new number?"

"_Youd be surprised how much tech runs off computers today._"

"Yeah, God bless the Geeks...what do you want?"

"_Just wanted to tell ya some stuff and-...what? No Ill tell 'em you said hi later! Jezzus that guy. Any way, just gotta tell ya some stuff. Like how my moms dating again,_  
><em>the Boss is sick, the old dude finally retired, and me and the rest are movin in with you.<em>"

"So Minnis finally *yawn* retired huh, bout time he...wait what was that last one?" I heard what sounded like an explosion in the backround and some familier voices in the backround.

"_Shit not again. Ill talk to ya later man, see ya in two weeks!_"

"Nick wait what do you mean your...hello...well fuck." I hung up the phone anddropped back onto the couch. Now the reason I moved in the first place was coming back...perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay im gonna be honest here. I finished this a few days ago but was to lazy to upload it. But yeah thats what video games and mountan dew do to you. Well i guess ill see you guys late, if youll excuse me I have to go tie Zaine in the shed.<strong>


End file.
